


[Podfic] night doesn’t burn the colors

by Static_Whisper



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Malcolm Bright Has PTSD, Malcolm Bright POV, Medication, Memory Loss, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Static_Whisper/pseuds/Static_Whisper
Summary: Analinea’s original summary: Side effects, in any case, have never been a synonym of medication for him, but one of life. Heistrauma. Every toxic piece of him derives from one singular moment, a list that goes on and on ofcommon side effects may include; his past, unlike the pills, brings no benefit to the table.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] night doesn’t burn the colors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [night doesn't burn the colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948527) by [Analinea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analinea/pseuds/Analinea). 



> Analinea wrote this for [Whumptober 2020](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated) Day 11 (Psych 101) and Alternate Prompt #9 (Memory Loss). Original word count: 1,469.

##### Streaming

Time: 00:10:43.

##### Download

Archive.org: [Right click for MP3](https://archive.org/download/night-doesnt-burn-the-colors-by-analinea/night-doesnt-burn-the-colors-by-analinea_vbr.m3u), or choose another file on [the main page](https://archive.org/details/night-doesnt-burn-the-colors-by-analinea). File size: 13.4 MB.

##### Backup

Stream or download from [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rBmjJdRUfi1moSFojBopqFgE4Gw8KOm5/view?usp=sharing). File size: 7.7 MB.

**Author's Note:**

> ETA (15 March 2021): This has been removed from the [Pioneer Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Pioneer_Podfic) collection. Somehow, I missed an earlier podfic by prodigalsanyo [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771876).
> 
> For anyone else considering this fandom: [Permission Status for Fanfic Authors](https://static-whisper-podfic.tumblr.com/post/645249653845180416/fandom-prodigal-son-tv-2019-permission-status) (excluding Crossovers; accurate as of 8 March 2021).
> 
> A heads up for those not familiar with canon: Malcolm uses ‘Bright’ to avoid the stigma associated with his last name ‘Whitly’. This means that Malcolm Bright/Martin Whitly is parent/child incest, and Malcolm Bright/Ainsley Whitly is sibling incest. You may want to be mindful of Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright if you have any squicks or triggers related to characters being shipped with father figures or mentors, age differences in ships, or characters being shipped with their parent’s love interest (may be too similar to step-parent/step-child incest for some).


End file.
